A teleconference system is an example of a transmission system for holding a teleconference between a plurality of transmission terminals via a communication network such as the Internet. In such a teleconference system, image data and audio data gathered during a teleconference are transmitted from one transmission terminal to another transmission terminal. The other transmission terminal receives the image data and the audio data, displays the received image data on a display, and outputs the received audio data from a speaker, for example. In this way, a teleconference may be held between the transmission terminals.
These days, there is increased diversification of communication platforms (infrastructure system or mechanism for establishing communication) for transmitting image data and audio data between a plurality of transmission terminals. Thus, even when a teleconference is held between transmission terminals that are within the same network, service providers and users may be using any one of a plurality of communication platforms.
These communication platforms may have different features in terms of communication stability, reduction of delay, available band, cost, and/or number of sites they can accommodate, for example, and a user may select a desired communication platform depending on the purpose of communication and the type of data to be exchanged, for example. However, it is not always easy for the user to select a suitable communication platform.
Techniques are known for selecting a suitable communication platform from among a plurality of communication platforms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,838,699 discloses a technique for automatically selecting a platform to be used from among a plurality of platforms that are supported by the system in order to minimize security risks.